


In which Sakura is like "oh fuck" and other cool stuff

by twoneone



Category: Naruto
Genre: Demon AU, helllll yeah, idk man, kidnapping mention, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoneone/pseuds/twoneone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura did not sign up for any of this shit, especially not being claimed by a pair of hot demon brothers. Goddamnit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Sakura is like "oh fuck" and other cool stuff

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this was 3 am please dont hate me   
> they are so ooc but its for a good reason, comedy, eh? yeaaaahhh  
> god i need to sleep

Sakura sped down the sidewalk, her hands shoved in her pockets. She had her hood on and her guard up, and she zipped up her hoodie as high as the zipper would go. She glanced to her side and sped up a bit.  
She could’ve sworn she saw two red orbs peeking out from that bush just now. It could have been paranoia but she had this feeling all night and it was _freaking. Her. Out._  
All night she felt like she was being watched, and the orbs only furthered her suspicions. It was dark out, probably almost eleven and she was shuffling home from her shift. She usually was doing this route on her bike, except ten times faster because, well, yknow how bikes are, they make you go fast and stuff. Instead she was hurriedly shuffling down the empty sidewalk with the creepy park next to it and _was it just her or did something just jump out of that tree?_  
Shit. She was starting to panic. Deep breaths, Sak, she reassured herself. _You’re imagining it. No one does parkour at eleven at night._  
She wouldn’t put it past the weirdos in this community, but to keep her reeling mind at ease, she took a deep breath hand buried the thought deep down. Of course she thought about how she was trying to suppress it by thinking of getting rid of it she was actually thinking about it and _fuck, Sakura, shut up, seriousl-_ her thoughts are cut off when she is knocked out cold.  
 **::**  
When she wakes up, she’s in a dark room, and these ropes are tied around her so she’s stuck to a chair that feels wooden because it hurts her ass. She looks around and she can’t see anything because it is _dark as fuck._ She doesn’t say anything because whoever the fuck captured her could sure as hell be right around the corner and _damn does she want to survive this._  
Her instincts are telling her not to do what people in the movies do, like call out to the darkness, or try to escape, or call someone. That’s the thing you’re not supposed to do, because usually the protagonist of the movie lives because _someone_ saves her and she will not trust her idiot blond best friend to walk in like a fucking knight in shining armor. He can’t even open a pickle jar; he sure as hell won’t be of any help in this situation.  
She decides to call him anyway. Her phone is securely placed at the bottom of her shoe and she flicks off the boot, thanking the sweet lord she doesn’t believe in that she was in too much of a hurry to put on socks this morning. She slides to unlock and immediately clicks the idiot’s number, almost, _almost_ hitting speaker, a little to the left, almost-there we go.  
A few rings later, a deep, groggy voice mutters a greeting. “Hello?”  
“Naruto! Oh thank god you picked up! Listen, I’ve been kidnapped and I don’t know where I am and I’m kind of freaking out, can you tell? Shit this is so fuck-I’m so fucked, I’m gonna die Naruto, this is it, take care of my fish tank for me please, and take care of yourself-“  
He cuts her off. “Wait, what? Sakura, slow down, don’t panic. I’ll try to find you. Where did they get you? Where were you when they got you? Slow down, breathe. It’s gonna be okay, Sak.”  
“I was walking home from work when someone hit my upside the head and knocked me out. I felt like I was being watched, I just didn’t know if it was paranoia or something. I always feel paranoid when I don’t have my bike, and I could’ve sworn I saw like… like red eyes, in the bush. It was weird. By that weird park, yknow? The one in town.”  
He grunts in acknowledgement. “Alright, Sakura, don’t hang up, I’m gonna go check it out. Whatever you do, do not hang up, okay?”  
She barely hears his words as she can hear a door swing open and footsteps slowly approaching down the stairs. They are heavy and slow and they are going to kill her, shit, shit, shit, and she panics and hisses into the phone, “Naruto, they’re coming, I have to go,” before she flicks her toe at the phone to end the call. She flicks the phone under the wooden chair she is tied to and squints to try and see in the darkness.  
She hears another pair of footsteps, these lighter than the last, and they trip while they’re coming down and she _almost_ snorts at the muttered curse.  
She hears one hiss the other and recognizes the being as biologically male, and the other hisses at the male and she can’t tell what it is because she can hardly hear what they’re saying.  
“Sakura Haruno,” The deep voice says.  
“How the _fuck_ do you know my name?” She snarls, and the whispering between the two begins again.  
Maybe they didn’t rehearse this far?  
“We’ve been watching you,” the voice says, and she hears a solid slap and a yelp from the one who had just spoken.  
“What do you want from me?” She says.  
“Simple,” the other one pipes up, and that voice, _holy smokes, he is definitely a guy._ Suddenly he is right next to her ear and he is nibbling at it and _does she smell blood? Oh god ew she is so uncomfortable._ “You’re going to be ours, Sakura,” he says into her ear and she shivers involuntarily because _hot damn_ but also _ew get away you fucking pedophile._  
“Can you untie me first?” The words come out of her mouth before she thinks about them and she doesn’t expect them to comply and _oh, what is this, are they untying her? Haha, no, she wishes._  
“No.” The deeper one grunts, and she sees a flash of red and a shadow moving before the orbs, those orbs from earlier and _goddamnit, she knew she saw those orbs! Hell yeah, one point for Sakura._  
“You hid in a bush?” She asks them, because at this point the only intimidating thing about these two was their voices and the one guy’s shiny red eyes. They were kinda weird.  
The higher-pitched one laughed and then has the wind knocked out of him by the other, if she recalled the sound of someone getting punched square in the gut correctly.  
“No,” he answers her question.  
“Yes you did! I saw you, your eyes or whatever, I saw them in the bush, dude,” she says. “I know I did. I thought someone was following me and when I looked over I saw these weird red glowing round things and I was flipping shit let me tell you-“  
“Shut up, woman,” The older one grunts. “Or you will not be receiving any food tonight.”  
 _FOOD?! Shit._ She lost her food privileges. Now she was mad.  
“What? No. You can’t do that, that’s not even a thing, that’s like- you can’t just take away food. That’s inhuman!” They’re retreating back up the stairs and she is still tied up.  
“Who said we were human?” The hot pedo-ish one said, and she scrunches her nose. _What?_  
The door slams shut and she has no time to think about what was just said because the only thing on her mind is _her bladder which is more full than a fucking pool, holy shit._  
“Wait!” she wails. “I have to pee!”  
 **::**

**Author's Note:**

> this was shit but im semi drunk but whatever  
> thanks for reading, next chapter might be a thing if this doesnt flop. also any of you who read that rose homestuck one, idk what im gonna do with that so sorry if you're looking for more   
> love ya lots   
> -(you don't want to know how long it took me to find the dash key. i literally just sat there and stared at the keyboard for like ten minutes)  
> sis <3


End file.
